


Vires et Honos

by lferion



Category: Gladiator (2000), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Vires et Honos

Rich black northern mud, red clay,  
   Gold sand, white dust -- taken up,  
   The living grip ensured by sacred earth  
     And all the Earth is sacred.

Dedication cut away by stone and bloody hand  
   Frost frees, lightning strikes the ground  
   A filigree of fire - strength profaned:  
     Mist treachery enshrouds in cold embrace.

Hold and cradle close the graven soul  
   Images - the spirit waits (not yet!)  
   Paternal, martial, filial, all Light:  
     Madness makes of love a travesty.

These hands have known the blade  
   Wood and steel, carved ivory and gold  
   Honor - iron - binds and loosens both,  
     Thus life, acclaimed, reaps death.

Hands quiet now, those silent shapes at peace;  
   Elysian grass and grain soft whispers  
   The open door - the spirit given leave  
     To go, tasks done, released.


End file.
